


Ashes to Ashes

by Agent_Creative



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Creative/pseuds/Agent_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy is stranded in a cave during a horrible blizzard, the last thing he expects is to find her trapped with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

The first winter came on faster than expected, but the camp had prepared for it. They had spent the long summer and brisk fall drying and smoking meat, preserving what fruits and vegetables they could find, and squirreling away the little grain they had. About a month and a half after the solstice, however, the camp began to ran out of meat. Bellamy gathered a group of the best hunters, and went out in what they believed to be early February. Lincoln and Octavia, Monroe, Miller and his father, and Monty. They managed to snipe a large moose, and were beginning to track a boar when Octavia first felt the wind change. 

"A blizzard is coming. We should take shelter," Octavia called from the tree tops. 

"Everyone go with Octavia. I have a feeling I'm close to the prize," Bellamy replied.   
Octavia rolled her eyes, but knew that nothing she said would deter Bellamy once he had set his sights on something.

"Just be careful. Get into a cave or something soon," said Octavia. 

"Yeah O, I will. Don't worry so much," Bellamy snarked. Octavia huffed and rolled her eyes, but continued on with the others. He made good time, tracking the boar for several miles over the course on an hour, but the wind was getting colder by the minute, and decided to get some wood, find a cave, and make camp for the night. Finding wood was easy enough. Lots of broken branches from last month's storm still littered the ground, but they were all wet. Wet and green, and wouldn't do anything but smoke up whatever cave he found. So Bellamy just grabbed the best pieces he could find and went back to a cave he had passed earlier. 

He entered the dark cave, and it looked small enough. There was an overhang over the tight entrance, so he was fairly certain that most of the snow would stay outside. Bellamy heard a low sound echo through the cave and jumped. He wasn't expecting anything to be in the cave. The noise came again, and he started toward it, knife outstretched in front of him. Bellamy reaches the back of the cave and was surprised to find that it turned slightly to the right, and the cave morphed into a short tunnel with a dim light at the end. He heard the noise again, clearer, and groan, and hurries toward it, caution thrown to the wind. 

When Bellamy reaches the end of the tunnel, he discovers that he can stand up straight. There is a large room within the cave, complete with a fireplace in the middle and a large stack of crudely chopped wood in a back corner. Some herbs and bowls are strewn across the low table, and a body is huddled underneath a pile of furs near the dying fire. Bellamy creeps closer, and is met with the familiar stench of blood mixed with red seaweed. From the blankets come another sound, this one a weak whimper, and Bellamy moves toward the shivering pile. He reaches where he thinks the head would be, and gently lifts the blankets. 

"Clarke." 

She doesn't move or register that Bellamy is there, and he places the furs back over her to stoke the fire. Soon the fire is roaring, and Bellamy ventures a little outside to get some snow to melt. When he returns, Clarke is sitting up facing the fire. Her hair is ragged and dirty, almost brown, and she has scrapes and blood and mud all over her face and arms. Bellamy doesn't care though, she's a beautiful to him as she ever could be. But he realizes something is wrong when he speaks to hear and gets no response. Bellamy looks at her closer, and notices her eyes. They are unfocused and glazed over, pupils blown wide. Clarke unconsciously shifts, and the furs move to reveal her left thigh. It's bright red and shiny, with white pus seeping from a long, deep gash. 

"Oh Princess, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" sighs Bellamy. He turns around to put the snow on to melt. 

"Bellamy? Is that you?" Clarke almost whispers. 

Bellamy whirls around, "Yeah Princess, it's me." 

"Bellamy? Is that you?" Clarke repeats. It's then that Bellamy realizes that Clarke's eyes are still glazed over, and that she probably believes him to be a hallucination. So he sighs and rummages around the cave for some medicines to help her leg. While he does this, Clarke continues to ramble. 

"You know, I can't believe you found me here. I've only been gone a couple weeks, but I didn't expect you to look at all. I mean, I left. And I'm a monster. But you're here. Or at least I think you are. If I'm honest with myself, you're probably a vision or a dream, so what the hell. I left because I wanted you to follow, I think. But you didn't. Bellamy, you're just a figment of my imagination." 

Bellamy is listening to this, and his heart is breaking. He finally finds everything he thinks he needs, and sits next to Clarke. She turns to him, and starts babbling about a long-forgotten soccer match from the Ark. He removes the knife from the fire, tells her to bite on a sweater, and begins to cut away the infected flesh. Clarke is panting and sweating, but doesn't scream. He pours out his flask of Monty's moonshine over the freshly clean wound, packs it with red seaweed, and sews it up. Granted, it's more of a tailor stitch than sutures, but they would hold. 

He cleans up, and find the snow melted. He throws the last of his panther jerkey into the hot water to make a broth. When it's done, he gives it to Clarke. When Bellamy tells her to drink, she does it. It's strange for Bellamy. After the first sip, she gulps the rest down. Bellamy smiles, and she goofily smiles back, eyes still glazed from the remaining fever. 

Bellamy gets up to leave and sleep on the other side of the fire, but Clarke grabs him and pulls him back down. 

"I know you're not real," she says, "but would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I'm never letting you go again." Bellamy promises. 

"I love you Bellamy," Clarke says. 

"You too Princess," says Bellamy. He falls asleep with a smile and Clarke in his arms. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Clarke is asleep. He checks her leg and fever, and both are much better. So he stays under the covers with her until she wakes up. It's drowsy at first, but when she realizes she's not alone, she jumps to the other side of the room. When the recognizes Bellamy, Clarke visibly relaxes.   
"Bellamy."

"Hey princess. Sleep well?" Bellamy smiled. 

"How long have you been here?"

"I found you last night, after a blizzard trapped me in the front part of the cave."

"Last night....?" Clarke realized that her dream was real. "Are you leaving?"

"Weren't you paying any attention Clarke?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm never letting you go again." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah," Bellamy chuckled. "I think the winds have cleared by now. Let's go home."

"I'm not going back to Camp Jaha." Clarke protests. 

"Home isn't Camp Jaha, princess. The 48 and those who wanted to come with us started a new camp west of The Mountain."

"What's it called?" Clarke asked. 

Bellamy chuckled. "Camp Phoenix."


End file.
